The Delivery Boy
by ZodiacFire
Summary: A new Pizza Boy meets the Titans for the first time! But will he survive the encounter? [One-Shot] R


Hey Everybody! Hope you like my second Fic. Thanks for the reviews on my first one: Silence is Bliss! This is a long One-Shot. I somewhat don't really like to write chapters. :P  
  
But I will when I get inspired. I hope...  
  
Review if you like and Review if you don't! Thanks!  
  
~ ZodiacFire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own Dungeons and Dragons and I don't own the grand old state of Arizona. Do I wish I did? Yes. Will I ever? No.  
  
(P.S. I live in Arizona and love it. Don't flame me saying I don't know anything about this state. My question is...Do YOU know what a Saguaro is???)  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Teen Titans Starring In:  
  
The Delivery Boy.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The strong current of wind blew through the half-opened window of a car, messing up the passengers sandy blonde hair. An ocean mist mixed with the wind wafted the smell of he sea as the car cruised along a side street next to the harbor. The owner of the sandy hair grunted with unease as he was slowly brought back from his dream world. Yawning slightly, the passenger stretched in his limited space and looked out the window.  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
The driver smirked. "Like, oh, say five minutes."  
  
The boy grimaced and yawned again. "Feels like more then that! Are you sure you're clock's right?" He said as he tapped the glass covering the digital time. The driver sighed. "Look. We've only been doing this route twice because you need to learn all the streets. If this takes up too much of your time, why don't you just quit?"  
  
The boy gave a big grin. "'Cuz I get to drive a car baby! Vroom Vroom!"  
  
The car pulled out from a small street into busier traffic. "You're such a nut case Tai. I don't even know why I vouched for you." The car stopped at a red light. "It's 'cuz you're my big sister Kris! You always have to help me out!"  
  
Kris shook her head-full of brown, curly hair. "Only because you're too lazy to do it yourself." The light changed green and the traffic flowed once more.  
  
"So what's the next drop off point?" She asked. Tai sat up and examined the map and directions. "Well, we already got the McDougles family and Mr. Stonehardt...so next is the...ummm...some kind of geeky nerd group." Kris raised an eyebrow while still looking at the traffic ahead of her. "Who might these 'geeks' be?" Tai moved a few strand of hair out of his face. "They call themselves the Teen Titans. Are they like some Dungeons and Dragons cult or whatever?"  
  
Tai's sister burst out laughing. "You really don't have any super heroes in Arizona, do you?"  
  
"We manage without the usual spandex wearing people, if that's what you mean." The male shrugged. "Who are the Teen Titans anyway?" Kris 'hmm'ed' for a second as she pulled onto a less populated street. "Well there's five of them. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. Robin is the – "  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! They got CHICKS on the team?" Tai grinned. "Tell me all about them!" Licking his hand he tried to smooth the ragged mess that was his hair. Kris pulled into a harbor dock and signaled something out the window. "Why don't you find out for yourself? We'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"Heh heh heh. It'll be worth the wait." The younger sibling cackled.  
  
Kris rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~***~~~ (5 Minutes later. On Titan Island.)  
  
"I want you to be on your best behavior, okay Tai?" The sister waved to the ferryman as he rang his bell twice in response. "Tai?" She looked over her shoulder.  
  
"IT'S HUGE!" Tai was staring straight up at the Titan Tower; his neck hurting from the angle he positioned himself at. "Wow oh wow! If I had a pad this big, the babes would be all over me!"  
  
Kris shifted her package she retrieved earlier from the car and shoved Tai forward. "I bet they would. Now MOVE!"  
  
She could hear her brother mumble something like 'slave driver' under his breath. Shaking her head, Kris walked up to the Tower door to ring the doorbell when something caught her eye.  
  
It was a note and on it were five different scribbles with five lines.  
  
~ To the Deliverer of Pizza, (This one had a light, feminine touch to it and it seemed almost regal.)  
  
~ We're hangin' out at the poolside. (The letters were big and bold.)  
  
~ Feel free to come on over. (This was considered regular to Tai.)  
  
~ The gate is unlocked. (Another feminine pen stroke but it had a darker tone.)  
  
~ Dude, hope you didn't forget the Tofu! (This was a bit messy then the rest but had multiple underlines under the word 'tofu'.)  
  
~ Titans ~ (A Signature.)  
  
"The pool? They have a pool when they live on a FREAKING ISLAND?!?!" Tai shouted. Kris shushed him and shoved three of the boxes into his arms. The brother sniffed and almost gagged at one of the pizzas. "Ugh...Is that mustard?"  
  
"Dunno. They've ordered some really weird stuff since I started working for them."  
  
"Sooo, they're, like, aliens who love mustard?"  
  
".........How'd you know?"  
  
Tai face-vaulted.  
  
~~~***~~~ As the siblings grew closer to the back entrance of the gate, sounds of splashing and shouting came to Tai's attention. He strained his ears to pick up any pieces of information on those he still considered 'Panty-Hose Geek Freaks.'  
  
"Beast Boy! Please stop the splashing!  
  
"Yeah you're gettin' the dogs all wet, man!"  
  
"Sorry guys! I was aiming for Robin over here. Why won't you come in the water dude?"  
  
"Because he's afraid of the water."  
  
"I am not, Raven! I just can't get wet...yet."  
  
(Silence.)  
  
"That's really sad man. I mean, if you didn't know how to swim I could –"  
  
"Shut up! I do know how to swim! I just can't right now!"  
  
"Awww, is ickle Robbie-Poo afwaid of da wa-wa?"  
  
"...You are so dead Beast Boy."  
  
"Robin? Maybe you could splash him back with the 'cannon balling'?'"  
  
"No Star, it's fine....Star, I said-WOAH! PUT ME DOWN! NO WAIT! DON'T PUT ME DOWN! STOP!"  
  
And that's when Kris swung open the gate.  
  
Tai got his first full gaze of the Teen Titans. (In their swimming trunks too!) A huge blue, cybernetic man stood over a large Barbecue with hot-dogs sizzling in the heat. He...had no clothes on. To the left, on lawn chairs, lay a pale girl with a book in her hands. She seemed to wear a leotard of some sorts and a funky looking belt. In the pool's deep end, treaded a completely green, furry elf-like boy whose mile wide grin showed fangs on his teeth. Dark green swim trunks matched his physical appearance perfectly. Next was a red head with long hair and a tall-lean structure, who held a boy above her head with ease. She wore a two piece purple outfit while he simply wore red shorts and (oddly) a mask covered his eyes.  
  
Four out of Five Titans turned to Tai and Kris and shouted. "Pizza!" The masked boy was set down and he fished through his pockets and pulled out a clean bill. "This is why I didn't want to get wet." He said waving the money around. Turning back to Kris, he noticed Tai. "Whose this?"  
  
Kris nodded towards her brother. "That's my lil' bro, Tai." Tai gave an exasperated raised eyebrow at the boy wonder. "You have some funky eyes, man." Robin looked surprised. Kris leaned in close and whispered something in his ear. "He's from Arizona." The masked boy made an 'Ohhh' look and held his hand out in front. "Nice to meet you. My names Robin." Tai shook and Robin nodded towards the rest of the Titans. "That's Starfire."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Beast Boy."  
  
"Hey dude."  
  
"Raven."  
  
"..."  
  
"...and Cyborg."  
  
"Whazzup?"  
  
Looking around at the group, Tai, like most any other boys he knew, grew smitten with Starfire. While Kris and Robin talked over the money issue, the younger male put the pizzas on a nearby pool table and decided to get friendly with the fiery red head. Silently sidling up to her, (and much to his dismay, he found out that he was a good couple inches shorter then her,) he began with the easiest pick-up line he knew.  
  
"Sooo...uh...what's your sign?"  
  
Starfire looked curiously down at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
'It isn't that old is it?' "I mean your Zodiac sign. You know...Leo ...Aries... I have Cancer."  
  
Starfire gasped. "THAT IS TERRIBLE!"  
  
"Why? Are you a Gemini?"  
  
Tai didn't know that Starfire was an alien and that she had limited knowledge of earth customs. She hadn't heard of the astrological signs of the Zodiac yet. So of course when he said 'cancer', she promptly thought about the disease.  
  
"I am incredibly sorry friend Tai! I did not know your pain and am deeply regretful!" She pulled him in a tight hug. Tai almost melted. "What kind of disastrous cancer do you have?" Starfire questioned and (somewhat) poked him, trying her best to find a simple cure to help 'ease his pain.' Meanwhile, like the nerd that he was, the younger pizza boy was soaking up every minute of the attention.  
  
Suddenly, two green hands pushed the two away.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on there!"  
  
Beast Boy had almost drowned in laughter at the charade Tai was putting on for the Tamaran, until he saw Robin look their way and start to become pissed. So the young changeling had decided to save the boy from utter annihilation of a bird-a-rang being stuck in places where no one needs to know. Beast boy grabbed Tai's elbow and told Starfire to set the table for the upcoming lunch break.  
  
"What was that for! I was totally about to score big time!" Tai hissed as he pulled some of his hair away from his face.  
  
"Listen dude. There are some things that you have GOT to know about this place." The green elf then puffed out his chest proudly and placed a hand on it. "You're lucky that you've come across someone like me who would gladly help you out. Some one who's dashing, daring, humorous and don't forget to mention handsome!"  
  
Tai groaned. "So what is it that I need to know, oh Kemo Sabe?"  
  
Beast Boy pointed a finger up in the air. "One rule for staying alive with the Teen Titans is that no-one, and I mean NO-ONE, hits on, flirts with, scores, leads on, chats up, wolf-whistles, winks at or even THINKS about Starfire in a romantic way because Robin will know." Beast Boy shuddered. "Oh...He will know."  
  
Tai looked at him with doubt. "Uuuuhh-huh. Okay so no dilly-dally with Starfire. Got it. Anything else?"  
  
Beast Boy jutted a thumb over his shoulder at the pale girl reading a book. "Number Two, on surviving with us Titans, is not to piss off Raven. You get her mad she steals your soul and uses it as her 'play toy.' There was this one dude who got her angry and now our upstairs toilet overflows because of excess essence of human soul is stuffed down the drain pipe. It's not very pretty..."  
  
Tai made a face. "Ewww..."  
  
Beast Boy held up his finger at him. "That's an understatement. Now one of the most important rules that new people like you should know, is to always watch out for the Beast Boy Baby Beluga!"  
  
"What's the 'Beast Boy Baby Beluga?'" (Say that five times fast.)  
  
The changeling cheered and scrambled over to the diving board. "I'm so glad you asked!" and without further hesitation, the green man jumped up and down to gain height and finally launched himself up into the air. Meanwhile, a thought was tugging at Tai's mind.  
  
'Baby Beluga...wasn't that a kids song?' "A song about...a...WhaaAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
KER-SPLASH!  
  
Beast Boy, having turned magnificently into a...um...Beluga, had succeeded in breaking the world record of biggest cannonball splash. The wave dwarfed (it was a big pool) and shadowed all in the gated area. Tai's eyes grew pea- sized as he saw the monstrosity bear down upon him.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Slamming down on all the occupants of the Tower and two strangers, the area was completely drenched in chlorine water. All that was left in the pool was a grinning green elf. But he wasn't smiling for long.  
  
"BEAST BOOOOYYY!!!!" Chorused everybody.  
  
"Heh heh...sorry guys." The changeling simpered and scooted away from everyone's glare except for Raven and Tai's. For, at the moment, they were entangled in each other.  
  
This was a bad thing.  
  
No, wait, this was a very bad thing.  
  
Before the big splash, Raven had stared to conjure a shield around her. Unfortunately, Tai messed her chanting up when he tried to scamper away from the tidal wave but ran into her. Thus their present situation. The pizza boy had swirls in his eyes as almost his full weight was trapping the mystic underneath.  
  
"Get off..." The empath warned.  
  
"But mommy, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!"  
  
Holding down her aggravation, she mumbled her three words. Black magic lifted Tai up from her and flung him into Cyborg who was threatening Beast Boy with a pair of Barbecue tongs.  
  
"WAAAIIIII...OOF!" The two bodies collided and fell into the empty deep end. Realizing he could extract his revenge now that they were on the same level, Cyborg reached out and grabbed hold of the furry boy and flung him high in the sky. "That'll teach ya!"  
  
"Dude, what did he do to you?"  
  
"Huh?!?" Cyborg looked down at whom he thought was airborne. "But if you...and I...then he...Oh boy."  
  
"Well he deserves it anyway." Kris spoke up, wringing the water out of her hair. "The little turd always has to get in trouble." Water droplets sprayed everywhere as Robin vehemently shook his head. "How long do we have until he comes back down?"  
  
"Oh," The android calculated, "five seconds."  
  
"Then we must hurry and catch him!" Starfire squinted into the sunlight to spot the flying Pizza Boy.  
  
"I got it." Raven squeezed excess water from her cloak and sighed, "Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Just in time too as the goth made a temporary 'cushion' out of her ability that Tai fell into. Dispensing her magic, the Team plus Kris huddled around the delivery boy who sitting on the ground, shaking and hugging his legs. "Tai. Are you alright?" Robin asked. The abused human looked up and gazed at the faces all around him.  
  
"Am I alright? Am I ALRIGHT?!?! I WAS ALMOST CRUSHED BY A THREE STORY TIDAL WAVE MADE BY A CHANGELING, THROWN LIKE A RAG DOLL BY A SORCERESS, LAUNCHED INTO ORBIT BY AN ANDRIOD AND YOUR ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT?!?!"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED IN MY LIFETIME!!! Can you do it again?"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Well I hope you're happy." Kris frowned at her brother as they made their way to the ferryman. Tai couldn't wipe the goofy smile that was plastered onto his face. "Man, we never got those kind of people where I lived!" Sighing, Kris shoved her little sibling onto the boat and started to travel back to the mainland.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Back at Titans Tower, the heroes were packing up the food, towels and various pool items for the day. "Ya'll think he'll come back?" Questioned Cyborg as he dismantled the B-B-Q equipment. Beast Boy folded up a lawn chair. "That dude was crazy. Though, we do seem to attract more and more of his kind everyday." "It doesn't matter to me. As long as he does his job and not futz around anymore." Raven moved the garden hose into the pool to start the long process of filling it up. The three chatted to each other as the pool gear was put away until its next usage.  
  
That meant only Robin and Starfire were left...alone.  
  
"Robin. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Starfire. You know you can ask me anything."  
  
"...Robin...What is 'your sign'?"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
El Fin!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my first TT Fic 'Silence is Bliss.' I admit that it wasn't so great for being a firsty, but it got me started.  
  
Once again, I have nothing against the state of Arizona. I live in it and I love it so no useless criticism about it okay? Okay.  
  
Review if you like and Review if you don't!  
  
~ ZodiacFire 


End file.
